Our shades of revelations
by megryan2189
Summary: What if Bonnie and Damon are still alive but they have no memory what so ever of mystic falls or their lives? What if they woke up to find they have a whole different life with different people? What if those people live in Seattle and are part of the Grey family? What happens when they start to remember in dreams? After season 5 finale. After fifty shades free. Some characters OC.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

I don't own Fifty Shades.

I am still writing Will you be there. I'm also writing some more on a book I started a while back that I'm hoping to finish and send off to some publishers so who knows what'll happen. I just got this idea in my head and I couldn't shake it. I'm not sure how long it'll be but I had to write it down.

After season 5 of TVD ended what if Bonnie and Damon are still alive but they have no memory what so ever of mystic falls or their lives? What if they woke up to find they have a whole different life with different people? What if those people live in Seattle and are part of the Grey family? What happens when they start to remember in dreams? Read on and find out.

Damon is still a vampire...kinda. Everyone will make an appearance. And please remember this is FANFICTION. Use your imagination a little.

Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So Damon. Christian has told me very little about you but insists if anyone can help you it's me. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

I look at the guy sitting across from me. Dr. Flynn. I didn't even want to come see a shrink but after the dreams I kept telling Christian about he thinks maybe he can help me make sense of them. I don't know how to explain it though. How do you tell someone that you've been having dreams that...feel real. Like another life. That's not the weird part though, the weird thing is that the girl in my dreams looks just like Ana...my fiancee's sister in law!

Yup, I'm a complete nut job. I mean now I can't even look at Ana without seeing..._her. _I don't have a name for my dream girl I only know that I love her, or I did...maybe. There are slight differences though. Their eyes are different, Ana has blue eyes and dream girl has brown. Dream girl has these adorable dimples while Ana not so much. Dream girls hair is a little bit darker than Ana's and it's longer. Yet the most significant difference is that dream girl is a vampire.

That's crazy right? Vampires don't exist, they can't. I know they can't because in my dream I am one...but I'm not. I have a heartbeat. I like my steaks REALLY rare but what's wrong with that? And yeah I can sometimes hear conversations from the other room but I'm not a vampire. I don't have speed like superman. I can't lift a building or something. So it's crazy.

"Then how come you sound like you are trying to convince yourself that it's crazy?"

I didn't even realize I was talking out loud until I heard the Dr speak again. I shrug as I answer him. "Maybe because it's not just the girl I'm dreaming about. I've had other dreams of a little brown hair, brown eyed little boy who I'm chasing through a huge garden in a backyard. I know the older boy is me because he looks likes me. The...the thing is...that dream was set in the 1800's Flynn."

He nods. "I see. The boy...did you dream a name or see him again?"

I nod. "I saw him again with me and the girl. We were at her house and she looked so broken and was threatening to set the house a blaze when he told me to help her. We were older though like the age I am now."

"And was that in the 1800's too?"

I shake my head. "No. It...it was modern day."

"Very peculiar Damon. I have to admit it is strange. I want you to try an exercise for me. Everyday write down the dream you had the night before, bring the journal with you and we will try to make a time line of sorts and see what happens? For now though our time is up. How about we meet again in one week?"

I shake his hand and make the next appointment. Maybe the good Dr doesn't think I'm a nut job. _OR maybe he is just humoring you while wanting to have to committed. _My asshole subconscious think in my head. I walk down the street heading toward the little Italian restaurant I like to have lunch at when I hear someone call my name.

"Damon!"

I turn towards Ana and stop to wait for her. "Hey Ana. What you up to?"

"Getting lunch. Where are you headed? You saw Flynn today right?"

"Getting lunch as well. Want to join me? And yeah I saw him." Fuck Christian the blabbermouth. She might even know about the fact dream girl looks like her.

"So...who's better looking, me or your dream fantasy?" Fuck. Me.

I growl. "He was supposed to keep his mouth shut."

She laughs. "I'm joking Damon. He's my husband he tells me everything. I won't tell anyone I swear. I just think it's weird you know?"

"You have no idea." I mutter under my breath.

We walk to the restaurant and grab a table for two. We notice the few paparazzi's standing outside pretending to not be looking at Mrs. Christian Grey but we ignore them. No story anyways just Christian's best friend having lunch with his wife it happens. We talk about everyday stuff during the meal. Ana and Mia are almost done planning the wedding. Their intricate little details make me glad I've left it up to my fiancee and soon to be sister in law to plan. I apparently have no taste since I suggested lilies instead of roses. I pay for the meal and offer to walk Ana back to Grey Publishing.

"Okay seriously Damon? Red and Black are NOT wedding colors. AT ALL!" Ana nearly shrieks at me when I tell her what colors I would have picked.

I hold up my hands in defense. "I was just saying what I would pick. I'm glad you guys chose pink and white. Although I thought white was a given considering the bride normally wears white but hey..."

"Ugh Damon!" She hits my arm. "Of course she is wearing white you ass. Just let the girls plan it. All you have to do is show up."

"Noted." I say as we pass through a crowd of people about a block away from Grey Publishing.

"Damon?"

I hear someone in the crowd whisper but I honestly think I'm imagining it. I've only heard that voice in a dream and the last thing it said was help her. I continue walking until I see Ana is not with me anymore. I turn to look for her and see her staring at someone. I grab her wrist and make her look at me. "Ana you okay?"

"He looks like you."

I look at her not understanding what she is talking about until I turn to find her looking at none other than the guy from my dreams. Brown hair, brown eyes, a little younger than me. And looking at me with surprise, love, relief, and confusion on his face.

"Damon?" He steps a little closer. "You're alive? You're..." He stops as he gets closer. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"No. I'm sorry but I have to get my soon to be sister in law to work."

I pull Ana behind me and make it a few steps away before I stop again at what he says. "Elena, wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

I don't own Fifty Shades.

Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Elena, wait!"

I drop Ana's hand and turn around. Standing there next to the boy is _her. _Dream girl. I see Ana turn after I do and I hear her gasp.

"Holy hell. She..."

"Looks like you? Pretty much." I finish her statement while I stare at the two of them.

Elena. He called her Elena. She is staring at me, her brown eyes connecting with my blue ones like they are begging me to recognize her. I won't admit out loud the name Elena did sound familiar but I have no clue from where. Before anyone can say anything else or process another thought I hear my fiancee from behind me.

"Baby!" I turn and open my arms as Mia jumps into them and kisses my lips lightly. "I was just heading home to meet you. What's going on?" She asks as she looks around the sidewalk.

Without looking at dream girl...Elena...I answer her. "Nothing. We just ran into Elena and..."

"Stefan." The guy whispers.

"Stefan." I continue. "We thought it was awkward how her and Ana look alike."

She nods. "It is weird. We should head home though and get ready for the family dinner tonight." I let her pull me away as I watch Ana start talking to Elena and Stefan.

As we walk into our apartment and start to get showered and dressed for family dinner. I can't get out of my head how weird that was. Seeing them. Knowing they really exist. Something that Stefan said is still running through my head. "You're alive?" I repeat his words. What the hell did he mean by that? Of course I'm alive what would I be dead? Right as I'm buttoning up my shirt my phone dings and I look at the text message.

_Hey. Can you meet up? -B_

I smile. Bonnie. My best friend since...well it feels like forever but I can't really remember when or how we met just that it was a while ago and we have a bond like none other.

_Yeah. Where at B? -Damon_

_The park. Our bench. 10 minutes. -B_

I put my phone in my pocket and grab my suit jacket. I head toward the door as I call out to Mia. "Baby I'll meet you there. I have somewhere to go. Love you!"

I hear her say love you too before I shut the door. I walk to the park where I always meet Bonnie, it's half way between both of our apartments. I know Mia feels jealous of the bond I have with Bonnie. I've tried to tell her over and over that Bonnie and I are just friends which we are but she says she can sense more, not a girlfriend boyfriend relationship but that we would risk our lives for each other if it came down to it. Mia says it's different between us, we love each other yes but it's...different. I stop my musing as I take a seat next to Bonnie on the bench.

"What's up BonBon?"

She rolls her eyes. "I felt it again today."

Like an ice cold downpour our funny mood just turned serious. "You did?"

"Yeah. It felt like my life was so close to being..."

"Complete." We both say at the same time looking at each other.

"The dream people...I saw them today. I was walking Ana back to her office after lunch and I saw them. The guy and the girl. Stefan and Elena."

She tells her story now. "I was getting coffee and I felt someone behind me. The connection felt like I had known them my whole life yet when I turned around all I saw was a blonde cheerleader type girl looking at me with wide green eyes. Then I got my coffee, left...and the feeling was gone."

I nod. "How weird are we huh? Me seeing this girl and guy I've dreamed about and you feeling like you've known a stranger your whole life."

"Have you ever thought how we don't remember coming to Seattle as weird? How we just were all of a sudden here at this bench in the park, you engaged to Mia and me dating Christian's security guy Luke? We should remember that stuff Damon."

I sigh. "Maybe it happened so long ago that we just forgot or something. Maybe we've known them so long it feels like we've been engaged and dating forever. Anything is possible Bonnie."

She sighs. "Even these dreams and feelings?" I look at her and shake my head. I open my mouth to reply but I'm cut off by someone else.

"She's right. Anything is possible."

I turn around and look at the guy approaching us. "Stefan. What are you doing here?"

"Well after I dropped Elena at the hotel with Caroline I decided to come find some answers. I followed you here and I couldn't help but hear what you and Bonnie were talking about."

"I'm sorry but how do you even know her name?"

He smiles a half smile. "Still protective of her huh? Well besides the fact you just said it I've known it for years since I met her in Mystic Falls, along with Elena and Caroline. You met them there too, brother."

I look at him in confusion. Brother? Is that who he is? Mystic Falls...where is that? And who the hell is Caroline and how did he know I was protective of Bonnie?

"You really don't remember do you?" He sighs. "Okay I won't push but given the fact you said you've been having dreams and Bonnie feelings I'd bet you're about to get an awakening. The three of us will be in town for a couple of weeks then we have to move on to somewhere else. Here is where we are staying and my cell number. You can always call me. Either of you."

He hands me a piece of paper and walks away with his hands in his pockets. Awakening? He thinks we are going to remember soon? I put the paper in my pocket and look at Bonnie for the first time. Shit, what is wrong with her?

"Bonnie! BONNIE!" I shake her shoulders until she looks at me. "What's going on? You just..."

"Jeremy."

I'm about to ask Jeremy who when I see an image go through my mind.

"_BONNIE! BONNIE!" I see Jeremy screaming as he runs towards us in the woods. He stops when he reaches Elena, Stefan, Alaric, and everyone else. He's almost to the point of crying and Elena looks as if she has been crying. I look at Bonnie beside me._

The image ends and I drop my hands from her shoulder. "Did you just...how?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. When Stefan said awakening that's what I saw. We were there, in the woods, with all of them Damon. What happened to us?"

I look at her and shake my head. "I don't know."

Another image comes as we take each others hands again.

_We're back in the woods again and we are standing next to each other. "I know there's a million people we'd rather be with right now." Bonnie says. "A couple thousand at most." I answer her. It blurs and she takes my hand. "Do you think it'll hurt?" She asks me as we look at the bright light coming for us through the wind and the forest trees. "I don't know." I answer her._

It's over again, just like that. What the hell is going on? Suddenly I feel as if maybe...just maybe these dreams aren't dreams but memories.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The vampire diaries.

I don't own Fifty Shades.

I just realized on the first two chapters it says Twilight instead of TVD.I guess that's what I get for watching Twilight while I'm writing eh?

Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What is happening? Why now? Are we crazy? Oh my God dinner. How do we get through dinner? I mean we can't go around not touching other people can we? I mean they'll think that's crazy. I-"

"Bonnie. Stop." I cut her off mid rant. One of us needs to keep our heads on and it looks like it's going to be me. "Deep breath. Now what we are going to do is put on a smile and go to dinner. We'll get through it and we'll deal with whatever this is tomorrow."

She nods and we head out of the park. Neither of us grab hands or even come remotely close to each other again. I think we're both afraid about what will happen if another memory surfaces. Along the way I think again how I hate not having a car, it would make getting places a lot easier since I hate taking the bus.

As we near the house I start to get nervous. In my head I start to voice Bonnie's questions from earlier. Damn if it was practical I really would suggest not touching anyone at dinner but as Mia will be there and Grace, the two huggers of the family, I doubt that would even be remotely possible. We walk to the security gate and they let us in without question and we start walking up the driveway. It should actually be like a long ass parking lot this is by far the longest fanciest driveway I've ever seen.

Outside is parked Christian's SUV, Elliott's sports car, Grace's sedan, Carrick's SUV, and a blue convertible. I wonder briefly who that belongs to. As far as I know that's an antique and not anyone in our family owns one of those. Since we are walking past it anyway I decide to reach out my finger and touch it, I mean it's a beautiful car.

_Elena is in the car with me and she is still asleep from when she passed out earlier after her car accident. I wasn't going to leave her there and take the possibility that vampire could come back for her. Without question I put her in my car and started my journey to Atlanta. Elena's been through a lot lately anyway with Stefan and everything else so maybe she could use a break. I chuckle maybe I'll get to see what Elena is like when she is actually fun and not kept down by boring old Stefan._

_Alas she couldn't sleep forever. She woke up and freaked out on me. After throwing a fit and having an awkward conversation with my baby bro she confirmed she was safe with me and got back in the car. We arrived and Bree's bar and at first she was hesitant but she came in anyway. She is now finally relaxed and stress free. It's in this moment I realize how absolutely beautiful she is. She smiles at me and I smile back at her. I don't know how but in such a short amount of time she has flipped the switch. I care about Elena, more than I thought I ever would._

I jump back as the scene's stop. That was by far one of the longest that wasn't a dream. Wait, if this is my car then why don't I have it here in Seattle? Why am I stuck walking? Does Elena have it? Is she here? How can she be here? Oh hell what if she's met Mia. Fuck why would I be nervous about that, as far as I know Elena is just dream girl and I've been dating Mia for as long as I can remember.

"Damon?" I look at Bonnie as she walks up behind me. "Gretchen said they are all out back and we could go around the side. You ready?"

"Yeah." I take a deep breath. "Let's do this."

We walk around the side of the house and through the back gate. At first I have to do a double take because I thought this was just a family dinner but yet the whole backyard is decorated like it's a birthday party. I go over everyone's birthday's in my head and I can't for the life of me place whose birthday it could be. We walk more into the yard and I see everyone there gathered around the picnic tables Grace set up. Christian and Ana, Elliott and Kate, Grace and Carrick, Mia, and then faces I never thought I'd see here at the Grey's...Elena and Stefan.

"Happy birthday!" I hear Grace shout as she walks towards me.

My birthday? I wrack my brain to try and remember the date, how the fuck could I forget my own birthday? Everyone else hugs me and wishes me a happy birthday but it's not until I walk with Mia to get a beer when I hear Stefan whisper, "June 28. Today is your birthday. Happy birthday."

I know no one else heard him but I look at him and nod my head. "Hey sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Damon." I hold out my hand.

He takes it. "I'm Stefan."

_I'm in a burning building trying to find a way out but there isn't one. I'm stuck. Elena, she is the last thought to enter my mind. I never got to tell her how I felt. Suddenly the door is kicked open and I see Stefan come in. He grabs me and before I can blink we are stumbling outside and Elena is there. She helps him sit me down on the sidewalk. I look up and see Bonnie's apologetic face and Elena and Stefan's worried ones. Stefan saved me and I'm in love with his girlfriend...I owe him._

We release the handshake and I try to keep myself composed as I blink the images away. He's looking at me like he saw everything and he's confirming that it actually happened. If that's true, if all this is true then he's my little brother. He saved my life and somewhere along the way something changed and Elena and I were happy together. God now I wish I could remember more yet at the same time I see Mia eying us from where she is talking to Ana and Christian and a part of me doesn't want anything to change.

I turn to Elena and hold out my hand. "I'm Damon. I'm so sorry I was...in a hurry earlier. I see you talked to Ana?" I hold my breath and wait for a reply from her.

She takes my hand and I feel what feels like a small electric current run through us. "I'm Elena."

_I'm in the middle of the road and I hear a girl approaching. I turn my head to the side and see her, she looks just like "Katherine?"_

_She looks behind her and then back at me. "No. I'm Elena."_

_I smile a half smile at her. "I'm Damon."_

The memory cuts off as she quickly withdraws her hand from mine. I look into her brown eyes and see the pain in them but why is it there? Who is Katherine? Was that how Elena and I met? She breaks eye contact and says something under her breath and walks out the gate towards the driveway.

I look after her and find myself more confused than I've ever been before.

I need to know who she is.

I need to know what happened.

I need to remember.

* * *

**Remember more reviews = faster chapter updates!**


End file.
